A Journey to Remember: Memoirs of Lily Evans
by CrimsonEmeralds
Summary: Lily Evans takes up a dare given by the Marauders and finds herself on a fun adventure that she will forever remember.


(A/N: This was written for a contest on thewizardweekly. which is an awsome forum by the way :D For the Author of the Month challenge! Due enjoy! -CrimsonEmeralds)

---

The Marauders! How much more annoying can they get! I mean really. Filling everyone's goblet with exploding pellets that set off with any liquid contact. I believe their IQs are that of a toaster. No, I take that back. Toasters actually do something. They are the bread! The flappy untoasted bread!

I walked onto the semi-deserted grounds towards the old birch tree and made myself comfortable as I sat beside it. I looked at the still black lake.

And that James Potter. "Will you please for the millionth time go out with me!" The nerve. If it really is the millionth time (which I don't find hard to believe) What makes this time different from all the times I've said no. And no was my answer by the way.

I'd rather go out with the troll that got loose in the dungeons last year. First he goes around pranking everyone for no reason whatsoever then he asks me out? What is with that? Him and Sirius both need Merlin to set them right, those two.

Peter, I don't care much for. I don't even know why he's there. I mean Sirius, James and Remus, are well. They are appealing, and I'm just being observant! I'll wash my tongue with soap later. Peter is just...ew. He sort of resembles a rat, a nasty rat. Plus his obsession over cubed cheese is rather odd.

Remus. Why Remus! Join those barbaric boys and their repulsive behavior. I thought you were at least the decent one. I know he doesn't partake in all pranks, but he allows them which is bad all the same.

But I have a secret to tell...

I don't really despise them all that much. I'm actually rather fond of them, they are like my friends I can say. Or big brothers (minus peter) to me. I remember the time when I started to like them. It was in the beginning of this year, our sixth year.

---

It was the late afternoon after our first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Professor McGonagall was yelling to the students to finish up everything and head on to the carriages.

"Quickly! Don't dawdle around! Let's go!" she called out sternly to the passing students. She looked to me with a strict nod. And I nodded back as gathered my quils, sweets and books and headed for an empty carriage. There were none and I would have to share, but everyone's was full to the max. Then I heard the annoying voice I knew all to well.

"Evans! You can sit here!" James Potter said with a grin.

"I'd rather walk!" I called back viciously.

"No walking Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said to me as she gently motioned me to the carriage with the famous Marauders. I groaned as I sat between James and Sirius.

"So how is Miss Lily Evans." Sirius smirked put his arm around me.

"If you don't want to loose an arm, I'd remove it from my shoulders." I said harshly. I could careless, Sirius Black was a player.

"Testy." he laughed as he removed his arm as instructed.

"No, that was me being nice." I said with a charming smile.

"Must you be so grumpy." Sirius said with a tilt of his head.

"I am not grumpy." I said.

"Stubborn." James added with a smirk.

I shot him a death glare.

"And so buried in books like Remus." Sirius said.

"I am not!" I gave them an appalled look.

"Why am I getting into the conversation?" Remus said lightly. He sat next to Peter who was awed by the whole conversation. Goodness sake, what is wrong with that boy, all he does is gawk!

"No, just an example. Lily can't do anything on the edge for once in her life." Sirius explained with me narrowing my eyes.

"Do I feel a bet coming on." I asked challengingly.

"I believe you felt right." Sirius smirked. "I bet you can't do anything daring for once in your life."

"Daring as in what?" I crossed my arms.

"Breaking the rules." James said.

"I can."

"Prove it." Sirius pestered.

"Fine." they were quite annoying me by this point. I so can be daring and I have broken the rules before, I just don't remember. "What is your will."

"I dare you to go into the Forbidden Forest with us tonight."

The Forbidden Forest! Was he mad, off his rocker. "Are you mad!! We can't go in there!"

"See. Told you so." Sirius shook his head in amusement and laid back against the seat.

"Fine! I'll go." Sirius was definitely an annoying prat.

"Yay! Field trip." Sirius squealed like a little girl. Merlin help me!

---

How did I go from quiet Hogsmeade trip to trotting outside the Hogwarts grounds under an invisibility cloak with the Marauders? I really have no idea. But now we are at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest and I was feeling a little apprehensive as James took the invisivibility cloak off.

"Don't be scared Evans. We will be with you." Sirius said putting his arm around me again. I gave him a look. "Oh right, loosing the arm thing. Alright then." he said removing it.

"Good. You're learning." I smiled.

"Shall we go now?" James asked motioning towards the forest.

"Ready." I said as we walked through the eerie forest.

We walked and walked, the Marauders casually talking amongst themselves. I hugged myself with my wand lit as I looked around. I saw something up ahead. It was shiny, some sort of light. It was quite strange especially at this time of night. So I stopped, causing the Marauders to stop as well.

"What's that?" they asked at the same time.

"I'm not so sure, but I don't feel I want to find out." I said stepping back so I stood between them. The light was coming closer and closer so we were stepping back more, but it was coming fast.

"I don't think I like this!" Peter squeaked tugging on Remus and Sirius arms.

"Don't wet your pants Peter, I'm sure it's nothing." Remus assured, but stepped back as well.

I squinted my eyes and knew what it was. A unicorn, they do tend to glow in the darkness. So I felt calm, but the Marauders obviously didn't as they continued to step back. The unicorn finally came closer and the Marauders screamed together and ran to a hidden cave on the side. I looked at them huddled in the dark cavern and gave them questioning looks. They're scared of unicorns?? They don't hurt you. I started laughing as I petted the mystical creature and it nudged my hand more in affection.

I stopped stroking the unicorn as it trotted off into the forest and I got back to the terrifed Marauders. "It's a unicorn! It won't hurt you!" I said to them. "Really, get over it." I started shaking my head in amusement.

"Um Lily." Remus said softly.

"Yes." I answered smiling.

"Behind you, there's a troll." James said.

"Right." I shook my head.

"No really." Sirius said pointing.

My eyes widened as I looked back and there indeed was a troll standing behind me and I screamed as Remus and Sirius shot spells towards it and James pushed me to the ground as it swung it's humongous club at me. He shoved me into the cave where Peter was shaking rapidly and his pants were wet, even in the dark I could tell. James ran out of the cave to help Sirius and Remus take down the troll.

A few minutes later, I heard a loud thump and I saw the troll on the floor unconcious. My expression held confusion and shock as they dusted off their hands and smiled at me.

"So you can take on a fully grown troll." I said baffled. They grinned with pride. "But you can't pet a unicorn?" They frowned and looked embarassed. I just started laughing. "Wow."

"Hey, if we were scarred of a troll, you would have lost a head." James added with a knowing look.

"Right." I said. "Thanks."

"No problem!" They said in unison.

"Peter! Did you really wet your pants?" Sirius said pointing. Peter turned beet red as they all laughed. I too.

"Now can we get out of here!" I said tiredly. "And I so can be daring! I proved you all wrong."

"Fine, fine, fine." Sirius shook his head in defeat. "Let's go."

We walked back to the castle in high spirits, up until Professor McGonagall caught us and gave me a warning and the Marauders detention for the whole week.

---

I smiled at the memory and looked to the now reddish sky. It was about time for me to get back. But now remembering that, I think I will take up James offer when he asks me again for the millionth and one time.


End file.
